Roman Holiday
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: Rome and Germania visit modern day Italy and cause a little bit of yummy chaos. Yaoi


_**Roman Holiday**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I making any money off of this.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Just a little something since Rome in my opinion has far too few porn stories. :C Or stories in general.

"How do I look?" Rome posed, spreading his legs apart, letting the material flounce up slightly revealing very manly unshaven legs.

Germania wasn't sure how to respond.

The whole 'visit the young ones and be a tourist' idea had all been Rome's. Germania had only agreed to it because he had assumed that the angelic security had been ramped up since the last 'escape' only to be mildly disappointed to find out that Rome had yet again outwitted heaven (or was it hell? There were some days where Germania wasn't too sure where he had ended up).

He wasn't entirely sure, but he had the feeling that whatever Rome was wearing, probably was not what the men wore now a days.

His eyes caught on the frilly lace decorating the bottom of the 'dress', he believed was the term. The green plaid dress, that was very very feminine.

When he had attempted to gently suggest to Rome that perhaps some pants were in order, he had received a look of horror before a 'I don't want to look like a barbarian when visiting!' and had promptly picked out the froofiest dress ever, full of lace. If he was remembering correctly, from his studies of the modern world (when Rome wasn't interrupting him for 'studying too much') he would like to place the dress as that Japanese fashion, lolita.

"I think you should perhaps dress more like me," Germania finally responded, as he smoothed his hands over the ripped up denim jeans he had picked out, to match his white wife beater.

Rome cast a derisive look over Germania's outfit, his lip curling as his gaze lingered on the strange material encircling Germania's muscular legs.

"I don't know how you can stand them," came the clipped words, "You and your barbaric _trousers_! So unmasculine! My lord, how the hell does your penis even breathe in those? I can see them bulging against that mysterious metal clasp thing just _crying_ to get out!"

"But on that picture box," Germania begun, only to be cut off be a snort from Rome.

"That picture box is so passe! Anyways, we're in beautiful Italy! Fashion starts here! I know you're going to lecture me about how men are supposed to dress or some such nonsense as that, but I am Roman. How could I ever err on the wrong side of fashion?"

Germania decided to let the situation go, as he watched the prideful man give a bit of a twirl in the dress, evidently enjoying the feel of the material rubbing against his bare legs.

"Come on, let's go, I'm tired of all this quibbling," Rome added, his face lighting up with evident excitement at the thought of exploring the modern world.

"Wait." Germania replied, as he tested the camera bag. Rome had informed him rather suddenly that they were to take 'pictures' using the 'camera device'. Something he wasn't too sure how it worked, but after dutifully reading the instructions that came with it, he was fairly confident it would work. Somehow. He half suspected that the modern world had somehow managed to tame Thor's lightning and use it for various purposes, camera's being one of them.

"Why?" Rome was eager to go, to leave their heavenly waiting room and head out into the city.

Germania held up the camera, and fiddled a bit with it, "I want to make sure I know how it works."

"Hurry up th-" the camera flashed, stopping Rome in mid sentence, as the liquid hazel eyes widened in some terror. "What was that? A curse! Are you trying to kill me with your magic?"

Trying to suppress the smile, Germania replied, "It was the camera, the quick instant of lightning helps the image of you to appear on here…"

Sure Rome may have suggested the camera, but that didn't mean he actually knew how camera's worked.

Clicking the 'show picture' screen, Germania felt satisfied at the image that appeared. A very impatient Roman caught midsentence, the lips caught forever in an awkward shape shifting between sounds.

"Did it work?" the breath on his face alerted the German that Rome had quietly moved closer, crowding around wanting to see the picture.

"Yes." The camera tilted, and Germania watched with some amusement as Rome took in the image.

"You did that on purpose, with mid speech so I look stupid," Rome accused.

"I would never purposely make you look stupid," Germania replied, as he turned the camera off, "You do that without my help already."

Rome snorted, "Shut up you."

Grabbing Germania's hand, Rome marched forward, practically dragging the other behind him a few steps, before Germania began to walk.

Exiting the invisible door that led from the after life to the modern world, bright sunlight flooded down around them, both of them interestedly looking around them at the city.

They had exited onto a small roadway, the buildings crowding in as if trying to seek the most attention. Rome had chosen it specifically because the area had once been one of his favourite brothels, and to see it now looking so quaint and homely amused him more than Germania could fully understand.

Moving onto a busy street, their pace was sedate, as they watched the people going to and fro on their business, riding strange devices, the purring of the engines filling the air with a white noise overlaid by the rapid fire Italian happening all around them.

Though the city had clearly transformed, there were still things that seemed the same, Germania thought as he saw two men hit on some bashful looking female tourists.

The modern world was full of marvels, Germania always impressed by the advances his children had made without him, how even in their darkest hour, they still managed to shine brilliantly.

Rome had abruptly stopped, causing Germania to bump into him, looking to what had caught the mans attention.

The grip on his hand tightened in excitement, "Look! Replica's! Thousands of them!"

Inside the shop window were model Gladiators, some large, some small, along with other ancient Roman themed items. The entire store seemed to be dedicated to violence and war, and looking past the display, Germania caught site of model flying machines which caught his interest.

"Let's go in, can we?" Rome was looking at him beseechingly, as if not knowing that the answer would be 'yes'.

Giving a nod, Germania felt himself get yanked into the small cluttered store, the chimes tingling the welcome.

A sleepy shop clerk looked up from the airplane he was painting, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Rome's outfit, as Germania suspected from the passing glances in the street, not what men should wear.

Rome of course did not notice the look, instead moving towards some of the gladiator figures, his free hand picking up the box and turning it.

Germania kept shooting glances to the shop clerk, whose gaze shifted from the flouncy skirt, to their suddenly very visible joined hands, back to the swoosh of the dress, Rome apparently not noticing any of this, as he said, "They got some of the details wrong."

Feeling embarrassed, Germania attempted to let go of Rome's hand, his cheeks reddening as the Italian's grip only got firmer.

"See?" As if not realizing the strengthening of his grip, the man shoved the box under Germania's nose, "The shape of the net is wrong."

Realizing that his hand would not get free any time soon, Germania shot the shop keeper a defiant scowl, before he turned his attention to the box, "You're right."

Of course Rome was right, he had gleefully stolen the premise from the Etruscans, and then 'improved' upon it, to produce the sport that he had been forced(not coerced) to sit through game after game.

The violence seemed to get worse each year, as he watched his people get marched forth like parade animals, their trained bodies at the height of physical fitness as they faced each other, the roaring crowd surrounding them like a furious ocean cheering one or the other on.

A small scale tableaux of his life fighting the Romans, admiring the Romans, and… being very _fond_ of the Romans.

The box had been put down, Rome pulling Germania further into the store, wide eyes taking everything in.

"The amount of replicas!" came the excited murmur, the fingers drifting over some more boxes.

It was amazing, to see so many of the same thing, not one detail different except perhaps the barcode. Germania had spent hours watching the talking box, watching that show that showed off the machinery that made things. It never failed to amaze him, that his children had surpassed him in such amazing ways.

The tiny replicas of the larger flying war machines, all seeming perfect to the last detail enthralled him, although he did not show it so enthusiastically like the Italian liked to.

Once the entire store had been gone over, Germania found himself being lead back out into the bright sunlight, the heat a contrast from the muggy under air conditioned store.

"Ve, take a picture of that," Rome pointed to the shop window, and then expectantly watched, as the German awkwardly handled the camera with one had, thankful that it was attached to a lanyard around his neck, like many of the tourists.

His fingers clumsily turned the switches, Rome doing nothing to help, not even bothering to free up the other hand that would help enormously.

Steadily holding the camera, finger outstretched to touch the capture button, Germania took a picture of the store front, before turning it to Rome and snapping another picture of the man.

Rome scowled, "Stop taking pictures of me without warning me, I bet I will have another dopey expression."

Germania allowed himself a small smile (that frightened some nearby pigeons), and earned a scowl from the Roman.

"Don't know why I bother to take you with me anywhere," came the mumble, as the Roman began to tug the other down the sidewalk, settling into the pace of the people.

The same could be said about you, Germania thought, Don't know why I bother coming with.

However, the thought was half hearted. To be honest, when Rome finally fell, or evolved, or changed, or… whatever it was being called now, to watch his best enemy disappear like that had been a painful satisfaction. A 'haha! I won… sort of'.

And then, he had gotten really bored. Yes, that was it, bored. Not lonely, how could he be lonely with the children around him, watching them gain strength and take their first tentative invasions under his watchful eye?

So 'bored' was most obviously the word to be applied, he was so bored, he bored himself to… death. Well whatever state they were now in.

He had imagined Heaven as a life long vacation, that involved lots of beer and no irritating Roman's, so he was unable to explain to himself why when the brunette had unexpectedly popped up with a bottle full of wine, singing some irritating song about Heaven and Hell, why his heart had leapt a little, or his mouth had twitched upwards into an approximation of a smile.

(The other had always told him to smile, Germania had reasoned out, the smiling was force of habit!)

Nor did it explain the fact, that right now as they pushed their way into a sweet little plaza, with a fountain in the middle why he felt so… happy.

As if he wouldn't change this moment for the world.

"Look at it!"

Germania first noticed that his hand was finally free, as the other ran ahead, the dress flowing up revealing strong thighs, as the material lifted and fell with each step.

Slowly, his gaze travelled to where the other was going, the large ornate fountain with a large sculpture of Neptune in the middle.

The Roman, was currently ripping off his sandals, tossing them to the side, and climbing into the fountain.

"What are you doing?" Germania called out, as he followed the other, "I don't think that's allowed."

Rome smirked, "There's no one here, and whose going to tell, you?"

"I just don't think you should be …" Germania's words cut off as the other simply ignored him, bending over, and picking up some coins.

"Aww! Look! They still do it!" Excitedly, Rome held the coins out to the other, the sun tinting off their wet surface.

Taking the coins, Germania inspected them, once again interested in how uniform they looked… no visible flaws there either.

"They still give coins to the gods!" Rome continued, as he turned to look at Neptune. "Pshaw on the new order!"

Tossing the coins back into the fountain, Germania began to take pictures of the other, the other not noticing, as he happily splashed around in the fountain, standing under the flowing water, letting the crystalline drops flow over his body.

Germania was glad he had read the manual, as he zoomed in as the man scooped up the water in his hands, before naughty amber looked over to him, with clearly evil intentions.

Instincts not waned, Germania quickly danced out of the waters range, taking the camera up and taking more pictures, as Rome clearly disappointed, attempted to get out of the fountain in pursuit.

"I can take those pictures," a voice piped up behind Germania, causing the man to nearly kill the intruder in surprise.

His eyes settled on a familiar looking female, with green eyes and long brown hair.

"You don't mind?" he asked in his low voice, he knew that the other would not give up his pursuit, and he would prefer the camera stolen than wet.

She smiled a brilliant smile, "No, I have a free afternoon."

Sensing the Roman getting close, Germania made a quick decision, handing the camera off to her, before dashing away, the wet Roman in pursuit.

Those calloused strong hands managed to capture him, pulling him close by, as he breathlessly panted, "Let's pose for the camera."

Germania cringed slightly, as the Roman pressed his wet body up against his, as they looked towards the woman getting ready to take the photo.

Attempting to look normal, Germania sternly looked towards the camera, his hand awkwardly braced around the other's damp waist, his expression changing, as the other reached up and pulled him down into a firm kiss, the fast clicks of the camera indicating rapid fire photo taking.

Germania's thoughts of embarrassment slowed down, as their happy mouths connected into a kiss, the Roman aggressively leading it, clearly indicating to the world who was actually in charge.

When the kiss ended, Germania only had a glimpse of a truly mischievous smirk, quickly finding himself whimsically pushed into the fountain, the shock of cold water hitting him hard.

It felt like a whirl of splashes, chasing each other around the fountain, their clothes heavy with the wet.

Breathless, a truce was formed, as they climbed out of the fountain, sitting on the ledge, leaning up against each other to rest up.

The female seemed rather breathless in excitement, as she approached them, still taking some photos.

"Are you done?" she asked.

Looking over to her, Germania smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

She handed the camera over, giving a small wave, and left the square, holding her cell phone excitedly.

"I can see your nipples," Rome murmured, bringing his hand up, and pressing against one of them, obviously stiffened from the cold water.

"Don't do that!" Germania swatted Rome's hand away, flushing slightly.

"Ohhh right," Rome said in a tone of voice that completely said he knew exactly what he was doing, "Your nipples happen to be very sensitive! I completely forgot!"

Mentally, Germania let out a howl of anguish – it was starting, he knew from the way the Roman was eying him up like a juicy piece of chicken that within the hour they would be copulating somewhere.

There was just no getting away from it the Roman always seemed to want to have sex with him, an awkward amalgamation of their bodies no matter where they may be!

"Let's go for a walk," Germania said, hoping to head off the situation, realizing with some dread as the other lit up that that was exactly what he had been waiting for.

Their wet clothing formed a helpful barrier against the pounding rays of the hot sun, as they walked out of the square, the Roman very close to the other.

Germania knew he had a better chance of winning this battle if they remained in somewhere more public, so he headed towards a busier street, only to get hoodwinked as he promptly got pulled into a deserted and small alley way crushed in between some larger buildings.

"Thought you could avoid this?" Rome asked playfully, pressing his mouth against the other's neck, and nuzzling slightly, "I simply can't resist when your nipples are so easily seen you know. I'm going to fuck you now."

Attempting to push the other away, Germania growled, "Why are you always so horny! Doesn't it ever die down?"

"I hope you do realize, your virginal protests are making me harder," Rome purred, as he pressed the other up against the darkened wall of a building his body pressed firmly against him. Clearly, through the wet dress, Germania could feel the prominent erection, his penis stirring in response.

"The camera," Germania replied as the lanyard got pulled tightly between them.

"Oh right…" Rome stepped back, slipping the camera from the other mans head, and gently set it down.

Giving the other a critical look, Rome reached out, and grabbed Germania's crotch, his hand feeling the pressing erection through the damn denim. "Oh look at you, protesting and very excited!"

Germania attempted a withering glare in response, his eyes closing briefly as the other hand reached up and pinched his nipple through the material.

"I quite approve of your shirt," Rome said as he carefully twisted the nipple, "I love how when wet it hides nothing."

"You're always trying to get me into bad situations," Germania murmured, as he pressed more firmly into the groping hands.

"Mmm, I wonder how your descendents would feel, knowing that their patriarch also known as my little German whore, gets hard at a whimsy," came the soft purr, as the Roman began to undo the irritating button.

"Don't you ever tell them," came the threat.

"Of course not," came the assurance, as the button finally came undone, "That would be a sure fire way to tame my little whore."

The pants began to be peeled down, the Roman crouching slightly as he muttered, "But it would be incredibly hot if they were to ever accidentally find out."

"Not hot," Germania growled, "Terribly embarrassing, and painful for your cock."

"Always so teasing," came the chirrup, as the jeans were shoved down past the knees. Standing up, the Roman leant forward, his mouth hotly pressing against a nipple, tongue rubbing against the material.

"Realistic," came Germania's slow response. Rome's hand moved down to the other's erection, gently rubbing it.

Thrusting into the other's hand, Germania decided to let go of his fake pretensions about the situation. One of the best perks of having sex with Rome, was that there always seemed to be that slight edge of danger.

"Hurry up then," Germania panted out impatiently.

"Alright." The delightful mouth and hand removed themselves, and through lust hazed eyes, Germania watched as the Roman lifted up the skirt of the dress, revealing the unsurprising fact that he hadn't worn anything underneath, the erection bobbing in excitement, as it pressed up against the others thighs.

Instinctively pulling his legs together, Germania let out a happy sigh, as Romes cock slipped between them. As a result, his own cock rested between their stomachs, the dress falling down to cover it slightly, and as the Roman began to thrust, there was an added stimulation as the cloth rubbed against it.

Wrapping his arms around the Roman's neck, Germania began to lightly bite the others ear, earning an approving grunt from the other.

They had been in this position too many times to count, and as those sinful lips brushed against that sensitive spot on his neck, Germania wondered if after their first time, if he had ever been serious in refusing the other sex.

It wouldn't be far fetched to call the other a full blown sex machine, and he couldn't help but feel that having that cock placed between his tightly squeezed thighs was the natural order of things.

The water acted as lubricant, helping to ease the burn of the thrusts.

Feeling a hand wrap around his cock, and give some rough stimulation, Germania knew he wouldn't last too long, it had been a while since they had done something this naughty, and the paranoia of being caught added that extra incentive.

The thumb roughly teasing his flange, with the sharp pain of getting his neck bitten caused him to moan loudly at the sensation.

Awkward memories of the past, fervent prayers to Thor that he would never allow the Roman to have him again, no matter how good it felt, if only he would be allowed to defeat the other and protect his area.

Promises so easily broken after a bottle of that sweet wine, melting into those invasive lips and knowing touches, waking up confused and ashamed that he had fallen so easily.

The hand moved and stroked his scrotum, easing off his shaft a little allowing him to sort of recoup – sort of as the Roman's stomach continued to brush against his dick with each thrust, a sticky trail of precum spread across the firm stomach muscles.

"Squeeze tighter," came the rough command, with Germania obliging, knowing that the insides of his thighs would be red after the friction but not really caring.

The hand grasped around the base of his cock, and returned to the rough strokes, this time with the intent of release, which Germania promptly obeyed.

From the stilling of the other man, and the growing stickiness between his thighs, Germania knew that they had cum together, their bodies clamped together in an attempt to remain standing, and regain their senses.

Hot breath ghosted against Germania's neck, the Roman delivering small half hearted kisses to the exposed skin, "Mmm very good, always so satisfying."

Germania let out a sigh in response, not yet ready to form words quite yet.

Rome pulled away, the actions not being observed by Germania; who did not want to open his eyes to bother to look.

"Germy-"

With annoyance, he looked over to the Roman, his face frozen in post orgasmic haze as Rome snapped a picture with the camera.

"Did you have to do that?" Germania grumbled, but not really bothered as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

"After all those horrid soul stealing pictures you took of me you managed to get? Yes.." Rome replied, as he sidled up to the German and stuck his head in the view, "Smile!"

With a click, Rome managed to take another picture, but this time with both of them together. Looking at the screen, Rome was satisfied with the angle, "Bacchus' wine, I got it the first time!"

"I thought you didn't know how to work a camera," Germania accused, as he attempted to remove it from the Roman's hands.

Rome proved too tricky, as he pranced out of reach.

"One doesn't reveal their secrets all at once you know! " came the sing songy taunt, "If you manage to beat me to Feli's house in a race, I might hand it over!"

Without even waiting for a proper response, the Roman was off.

Giving a smirk, Germania chased after – he had always been good at capturing rabbits.


End file.
